


Adoration at First Sight

by Sadisticfucktoy



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken | Fire Emblem: Blazing Sword
Genre: F/M, Love at First Sight, Voyeurism, kirans big crush on matthew is shining, this was outta nowhere tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 02:24:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14684483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sadisticfucktoy/pseuds/Sadisticfucktoy
Summary: Kiran gets to meet up with her all time favorite spy





	Adoration at First Sight

You wondered about the new heroes that had been summoned. You had a list of them, ranked by weapon types, rarity, and origins. You had come from an outside world. You knew all these people and you could meet all your heroes from the games you've played. Your favorite was Rekka No Ken, you enjoyed the thief from the game. Matthew was his name as you scrolled your list, his name was there. You perked up and smiled, “I have to meet him!” 

Then you felt a hand on your shoulder, you looked up to see Commander Anna, “Uh uh, no. You can't leave just yet~ You have to finish your paperwork.” you grumbled and finished it up, it was one of your first days working as their new leader of this world. You had no idea how you ended up here but dammit, you weren't complaining either. Not when you got to meet all these hot guys. You set your pen down and leaned back, showing Anna that your work was done. She looked it over and nodded, “You're free to g-.. Er.” You were already out the door. You wanted to meet him so badly.

You shut the door easily from your bedroom and bolted down the hallway, most everyone was fast asleep already but you knew as a thief he had to be awake still, right? Turning a corner, you ran face first into someone as you got knocked to the floor you rubbed your nose and forehead, “Oh my god, I'm so very sorry I-..” A hand caressed your cheek and as you looked up, there he was. Matthew, kneeling in front of you with a worried and concerned look on his face. You purred as he touched your cheek. The pain in your face was gone as you glanced at his face. 

“Hey~ You must be our summoner right? I'm-” You placed your hand on his cheek, “Matthew, right?” You grinned as he returned the grin, “Of course but how'd ya kn-” You stood and he followed you, “I have a list of units I've brought here. That and Anna kinda described all of you to me so it was easy to figure out who you were. She nearly.. didn't tell me you'd be this hot though.” He snickered and grabbed at your ass, “Oh really?” Your breath hitched as you leaned into him, feeling yourself get wetter as he rubbed you. 

“M-Matthew, don't you think..?” He hushed you with a kiss then pulled back, “Oh come now, no one will hear, and I don't think you really care, do you?” you shook your head and he yanked your pants down and fished himself out from his. “Just try to be quiet sweet-cheeks. I know you want this.” You nodded enthusiastically, “Pl-please! Your summoner is a needy little thing. And your cock is huge. I don't think it'll fit..” He chuckled lowly and rubbed your entrance as you let out a low moan. “I'm sure it can fit with some coaching.” And with that, his fingers were in you and pumping deep into your hole. “Fuck... such a tight little cunt..cant you hear how wet you are?” You nodded and bit down on your cloaks sleeve. He was stroking you in all the right places and you clenched around his fingers. “M-Matthew..” 

He pulled his fingers out and you were suddenly empty. “Ah ah, not yet. No cumming. You seem needy and desperate for some touching, just wait until you get my fat cock.” you gulped and tried to buck your hips, “Please~ Please fuck my tight little pussy~!” you were pleading for this mans cock now, you needed him.

But in that moment you heard someone walking down the hall and that's when Matthew had your legs around his waist and you were pinned to the wall, surely since you heard someone he can hear them right? “M-Matthew I think..” He kissed you again as he slowly pushed into you, “Oh I know someones coming down here, I want them to see you getting fucked by me.” Your face turned red and just relaxed then. Matthew started to pound you against the wall and you didn't focus on anything else then. 

You heard Matthew mutter something and then he reached down and played with your clit some, “cum for me sweetheart.” And with that, you squirted on his cock and started drooling. Even after you came, he still was fucking you, he was being relentless to your pussy. You heard your own juices sloshing around as he fucked you harder. Your head turn to the side and you saw Sharena and Alfonse watching you. Watching you get your brains fucked out by Matthew. They just stood awestruck as you came again, hard. Then with a deep growl, Matthew came deep into you, then after that, things blacked out.

Once morning came, you were in your bed with a half awake Matthew next to you, “Morning sunshine. I fucked you so hard you passed out, so I brought you back here and we slept together, if that was okay?” You yawned and nodded, snuggling closer into Matthew, hearing his heartbeat lulled you back to sleep and he soon followed you after.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! tell your friends!


End file.
